FFX2: What If
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: What if Angel and her gang found their way to Zanakand to find her father Tidus to bring home. But on the way Naota and Angel fall in love. R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_FFX-2: What If-  
Part 1_**

* * *

After their battle with a fiend, Angel(Jessica but "Angel" is a nickname her friends and family give her) awaked to find herself somewhere else that has a lot of lights. "What?" she said looking around. She was worry where the others are. 

Nico and Demi awake looking around like Angel was. "Where are we?" Nico asked. Demi shaked her head. "Naota? Vidina? Where are you?" Demi call out. The battle with the fiend was the last thing Vidina remembered when he awoke to bright lights it was only a short time before he hear someone crying out for him he tried to respond but the words just wouldn't come looking around he saw the other guys were still out of it.

Angel moved to where her cousin Demi and friend Nico is and saw that they were okay so the girls went where the guys are. Angel and Demi went to Vidina while Nico check on the others. "Vidina are you ok?" Angel asked. Nico sighed. Demi seen something her mother told her of. "Uh...guys I don't think we're in the Ruins of Zanarkand anymore," she said. Vidina saw Angel and smiled "I'm fine how are the others" he seemed alightly worried about their surroundings "Where are we anyone know how we got here."

Nico looked at Vidina. "I think Naota is coming to," she said. Angel looked at Demi. "What you mean 'we're not in the Ruins of Zanarkand'. Don't tell me we're in the live Zanarkand," she said. Demi nodded pointing at Angel's Grandfather's picture on a board. Angel's eyes widen. "Uh Naota you got look at this," she said. Naota sturred "What's all the fuss about?" He looked to where Angel was pointing and his eyes went wide. "What is going on here?" Vidina rose to his feet and brushed himself off. "It would appear that we are in the live Zanarkand how we got here I'm not really sure."

"Yea what happen I thought Tidus would come to us but it look like we went to him," Demi said looking at Naota. Angel looked at everyone. "So where to next? I got a feeling my mom going get worry about us," she said. Nico doesn't said anything. "And find someone to help us," Angel said and hoped to see her father. "Naota don't you have friends here to help?" Nico asked being serious. Demi stay with her cousins(Angel and Vidina).

Naota startled and then spoke "Shendow should be around here somewhere these look like his stompping grounds. Naota was right Shendow wasn't far in fact he had been watching from afar not to sure about what he should do. Befor he could do anything Naota and Vidina had headed out. Angel and the girls followed them from behind. "I hope he can help," Angel said. Demi wondered if Shendow is a cute guy. Nico shaked her head at Demi.

Shendow followed the group from a distance tracking them knowing they needed help but not to sure how they got there. It wasn't even an hour before he made his presence known by scraping his foot along the ground quickly he darted off in hopes of not being seen. Vidina stopped "you guys hear that?"

"I heard it," Nico said looking around. Angel stay besode Naota with Demi stay with Vidina. "I don't like those noise," Angel said. Demi nodded in agreement. Vidina turned and seemed to be trying to hear something "you guys stay here I'l be right back." and with that Vidina was off in just a few short minutes he returned with a young muscular man draging him by the back of his shirt. "This little punk has been following us for a while now anyone." Shendow was wide eyed almost wild in appearence,"let me go I can't help you now no one can just let me go!"

Angel giggled at her cousin. "You really have Uncle Wakka's bad mood, Vidina.," she said. Demi looked at Shendow. Nico gived him a dirty look. "Well we don't like be followed like that," she said. Shendow's eyes eased "I'm sorry I wanted to help you but...I don't know how i can help I mean I just don't know." Vidina didn't seem to happy with Shendow or with Naota for saying that he could help.

Angel and Demi tried to keep Vidina calm. "Better think of something before Vidina goes nuts again," Nico said. Shendow was somewhat fearful but did his best to calm his captive "I can help fend off anything that might attack but till I understand the situation you are in I can do little else." Vidina seemed to calm more because of the girls then anything "You can stay but just know I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Angel and Demi sighed even Nico sighed too. "So what happen?" Angel asked him. Demi wondered if Tidus is around she want find him soon for Angel's sake. Nico had her arms cross still. Shendow looked from face to face "I don't know what happened you see Tidus was fighting some crazy looking moster and then there was this flash he was gone but you guys showed up..." Shendow lowered his head "I wanted to help but the beast tossed me away like a toy there was nothing I could do."

"But my mother told me he return here after they beat Sin," Angel explained. She had a feeling she need to tell Shendow who's her parents are even herself. "I'm Angel also known as Jessica. Yuna and Tidus are my parents," she said. Demi and Nico watched to see what happen. Shendow didn't seem to notice what she said he just went on "He was here but now he's gone I...I couldn't help I just couldn't Help him..."

"Wha!" Angel said surprising looking at Naota. Than she look sad and start to cry. "Dad..." she whipsered. Demi hugged her coz tight. "What now?" Nico asked. Vidina didn't like what he was hearing but from the sounds of it Shendow was telling the truth. "We need to find this monster that Shendow spoke of. "Shendow where did you last see it?" Shendow spoke his voice shaky "After the blast it ran of to the north but I won't go there I...I can't go there..."

Nico looked at him. "Why not?" she asked. Angel kept crying. "I wanted seen my Dad so bad," she said in her sobs. Demi held her still.

Cont.

* * *

I don't own FFX or FFX-2 only my characters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_FFX-2: What If-  
Part 2_**

* * *

Shendow was firm on the matter "I can tell Vidina here how to get there but I can't face that thing again and it would be wise for you girls to stay away as well." From the look in his eyes Vidina could tell he meant what he was saying. 

Nico give him a dirty look. "Do as you will but us girls can fight too. It's only Angel hurt that she miss her father," she said. Angel nodded. Demi watched Shendow.

Shendow seemed angry that they didn't want to listen to him but he knew that if they faced the monster that he faced it could be the end of them..all of them. "Fine then go I was just trying to help but if you think that you can win where Tidus and myself failed then just go I won't try to stop you."

"Thank you," Angel said she couldn't wait get home and see her mother and father. Nico and Demi agree. Angel looked at Naota. "Are you ok? Will you be caming still?" she asked him. Naota wasn't sure about any of it but he wasn't about to let the others go on without him "Yeah i'm going..." Shendow had a sad look about him as he turned to walk off the other way. "The path is just up ahead follow it north till you reach the pillers then travel northeast till you reach it's cave..." Vidina watch then turned "You heard the man now lets get going."

Angel nodded and pulled her guns out with Demi following with her weapon and Nico with her sword. "Time get home," she said while everyone head out to the cave. Vidina lead the group north and all the while was followed by Shendow against his better thoughts he knew he'd be needed later on so he taged along far behind. Angel saw the cave. "Hey Demi yopu think your grandfather Cid waiting for us," Angel said. Nico agree with her. "He should I mean he might be shock seeing Tidus right about now," she said.

Vidina saw the cave and inside the beast that somehow dispersed of Tidus. "OK I think everyone should rest up for a while before we fight this thing from what Shendow said it isn't going to be easy." Shendow watched the group muttering to himself, "Don't go in please don't go into the cave..."

Demi looked at him. "Shendow while our parents fight they had to do what to save Spira," she said while laying down to rest. Nico and Angel were asleep already. "Demi" Shendow said, "I understand why you fight but you aren't ready you just arn't..."Time past and while the others slept Shendow watched over the group never once taking his eyes off the cave and the evil that lay inside. Nico awaked to see Shendow still awake. "What's wrong?" she asked. Angel and Demi sleep on.

Shendow was startled then he looked over a Nico "I was watching over everyone I'm the only one that knows what this beast is capable of and I don't want to see any harm to come to you or your friends. Inside that cave is an evil force that is greater then anything you have ever seen it makes sin seem like a puppy and if we go in there there is a very small chance we come out alive."

Nico sighed. "But its the only way for us get him. I mean Angel never met her father until today but we were late," she said watching Angel sleep. Demi held on Vidina while sleeping and Angel held on Naota.

"I heard it," Nico said looking around. Angel stay besode Naota with Demi stay with Vidina. "I don't like those noise," Angel said. Demi nodded in agreement. Vidina turned and seemed to be trying to hear something "you guys stay here I'l be right back." and with that Vidina was off in just a few short minutes he returned with a young muscular man draging him by the back of his shirt. "This little punk has been following us for a while now anyone." Shendow was wide eyed almost wild in appearence,"let me go I can't help you now no one can just let me go!"

Angel giggled at her cousin. "You really have Uncle Wakka's bad mood, Vidina.," she said. Demi looked at Shendow. Nico gived him a dirty look. "Well we don't like be followed like that," she said. Shendow's eyes eased "I'm sorry I wanted to help you but...I don't know how i can help I mean I just don't know." Vidina didn't seem to happy with Shendow or with Naota for saying that he could help.

Angel and Demi tried to keep Vidina calm. "Better think of something before Vidina goes nuts again," Nico said. Shendow was somewhat fearful but did his best to calm his captive "I can help fend off anything that might attack but till I understand the situation you are in I can do little else." Vidina seemed to calm more because of the girls then anything "You can stay but just know I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Angel and Demi sighed even Nico sighed too. "So what happen?" Angel asked him. Demi wondered if Tidus is around she want find him soon for Angel's sake. Nico had her arms cross still. Shendow looked from face to face "I don't know what happened you see Tidus was fighting some crazy looking moster and then there was this flash he was gone but you guys showed up..." Shendow lowered his head "I wanted to help but the beast tossed me away like a toy there was nothing I could do."

"But my mother told me he return here after they beat Sin," Angel explained. She had a feeling she need to tell Shendow who's her parents are even herself. "I'm Angel also known as Jessica. Yuna and Tidus are my parents," she said. Demi and Nico watched to see what happen. Shendow didn't seem to notice what she said he just went on "He was here but now he's gone I...I couldn't help I just couldn't Help him..."

"Wha!" Angel said surprising looking at Naota. Than she look sad and start to cry. "Dad..." she whipsered. Demi hugged her coz tight. "What now?" Nico asked. Vidina didn't like what he was hearing but from the sounds of it Shendow was telling the truth. "We need to find this monster that Shendow spoke of. "Shendow where did you last see it?" Shendow spoke his voice shaky "After the blast it ran of to the north but I won't go there I...I can't go there..."

Nico looked at him. "Why not?" she asked. Angel kept crying. "I wanted seen my Dad so bad," she said in her sobs. Demi held her still.

Cont.

* * *

I don't own FFX or FFX-2 only my characters. 


End file.
